Iggy's Request
by Dr.Lee
Summary: Fang goes down memory lane about Iggy on his PC diary when he's don Iggy comes in making a strange request. Please read on. It also dabbles in romance
1. Chapter 1

Dear PC Log: Down memory lane.

The first time I saw Iggy was when I was four. He was three at the time, just a few months behind me. He was also already blind, but remembered color vividly or as he seemed to whisper. I remember hearing him whisper questions like, 'Is my hair still blond?' and later, 'What color are my eyes then?' Being in cage next to Iggy had to be one of the saddest things of my childhood. Of course being in a cage myself with other children was sad, but Iggy the smallest most pathetic thing at the time made me feel even worse. He never took well to tests either. He would run through the mazes that he knew by heart, slamming into walls anyway. Sometimes he'd even just lay there and let electric shock him up and down till the scientist decided to let him out. When they made us sit in rooms for hours testing our motion abilities, Iggy would fall over himself like he only had one leg too. Also unlike Max and I, he never used to fly. We were all small so our cages were big enough to let us float gently up and down. I never even saw Iggy's wings flutter. Most times during our early childhood till Nudge and Gazzy came, Iggy could be classified as a zombie. When he first heard Nudge's voice he seemed to respond to her by looking her way. And when Gazzy made his famous stink, his nose would crinkle just a bit. This was now to the point where Max had assigned who was her friend or not. At this point it was Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and me. Only we didn't have names yet. Max was the only one with a name. The way it really went was, 'I'll have the white blind boy, the dark-haired one, the brown girl, and the little kid who stinks.' And that was that. Only later did we decide naming ourselves would be a lot easier when Jeb introduced Angel, (also one of the few that had a name already) and broke us out (Iggy and Angel being carried of course). Max stayed Max but by the time we had escaped out of the school boundaries and lost the Erasers, I decided that strong creatures had fangs and I wanted to be strong like the Erasers but not evil, so I became Fang. We named Nudge because she always used to nudge one of use when she wanted our attention so she could talk our ears off some more. Iggy, who never spoke named The Gasman by uttering his first few words when Gazzy cut one loose. "So . . . gassy." Those were his only two words, but Max said, "Yeah, he's so gassy. He's the king of gas. The Gasman." I nodded in agreement, I always agreed with Max when I was at that age. "Yeah, Gazzy." It took us the longest to name Iggy since he didn't have any preference or any features we always wanted to be reminded of. Snowy was our first pick since he had such clear white skin. Our next bet would have been Eyes even though we all hated it. One day Iggy just came downstairs with baby Angel toddling next to him and announced his name was Iggy. I never did learn to know how Iggy named himself to this day, but I guess it's for the better if I don't 'cuase I'd end up feeling really stupid if Iggy got his name from a TV show or something while I had a deep and philosophical reason for mine. Logging off of my Log: Fang

I logged off my computer diary with some reluctance. I was always free to talk about whatever I wanted on the computer. It's like I was wearing a mask with a name on it. All the people online know is that my name is Fang and that I'm a mutant. No one knows what I really feel and really enjoy. There was a gentle tap at my door interrupting my thoughts. "Come in!" I said, backing up from the computer desk still in the chair and rolling in front of the door. It was Iggy. "I need to talk to you . . . If that's okay?" Iggy said, sounding more reluctant than I've ever heard him these past few years. I gestured for him to come in then remembered he was blind. "Sure, come in Igs." I saw him tense even more. I got up and led him by the hand to sit on the edge of my bed while I sat on the soft carpet. He fidgeted for a good minuet before I said, "Well what is it bro, I'm kind of hungry so I don't want to what all night." Truthfully, I wasn't hungry at all. I was in-fact really worried about whatever Iggy had to tell me. His news was never good news. I also knew he'd just tell me any old crap if I didn't pressure him a little, (by the way, I plan on making an Iggy 101 book, jk). His face usually revealed all, but in the faint light coming in from the window, his face was dark and clouded. "Please just tell me Iggy-", I said, now really tense that I couldn't tell what my brother was thinking. Iggy sensed the desperation in my usual nonchalant voice and leaned forward with his knuckles to his forehead. "You must not tell Max though", he said his shoulders shaking slightly. I got up and shut and locked the door. When 'don't tell Max' came into the equation things got scary and hard-pressed especially when Iggy in all-seriousness had an issue. "I want to go back to the school."


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped_. The school_?

I ignored Iggy awaiting my response and grabbed him by his arm roughly, dragging him out of my room, down the steps and to Ms. Martinez's kitchen table. There I picked him up, sat him on the table and lifted his shirt. He shuddered, but I didn't relent. I put my hand on Iggy's chest, all over his scars and burns from all the tests they did on us ran my hands along his shoulders which as a result of heavy work, were now skinny with only scars left. Then I ran my hands along his wings, and his eyes . . . Iggy would never be the same again as he was when he was born, no he had wings even then. He would never be the same as he was meant to be because of those psychopaths and he wanted to go back? I don't care how old Iggy is and I don't care that I'm not his real brother or a father or whatever. I just know that I will never allow Iggy to go back to the school for whatever reason. "What's going on here?" A voice yelled out from behind us. I turned to see Max with the rest of the flock and her sister and mother behind her. All the little ones had big scared eyes and I could tell Angel was trying to get into my head, but I had learned how to block her now. Ella was the first one to notice Iggy's scars, and she gave a horrified look at us. Thinking back, when we were both seven, I'm sure that was the same look I gave Iggy when he showed me just how bad the tests had been. Max had her arms crossed and so did Ms. Martinez. They could deal with Iggy, I had to go and think before we continued this conversation. "Wait!" Iggy called out. I looked back at him to see he wasn't just giving me a blank look of desperation. He was practically glaring at me. "I don't want to Fang, I need to! I need to go back!" He erupted into tears, which was very unlike Iggy. In all my time knowing Iggy, he's only cried four times. Now being the fifth. Every one stared at him as he sobbed into his hands, trying to hide his face. I couldn't just leave him . . . But he wanted to go back to the school. Then it hit me, Iggy had it just as bad as us or even worse. He wouldn't go back to the school unless he absolutely needed to. I shook my head and took a deep sigh. Max was looking between us. She was the only other one who had ever seen Iggy's scars but she didn't know how Iggy felt like I did. She just knew he got really depressed sometimes. I knew the length of how bad it got. I went over to Iggy, picked up his shirt and picked him up wedding-style. I went to the door of the house and said, with only a half look back, "We'll be back, we have some business to attend to." Max was going to argue, but Angel tapped her on the arm and shook her head as to say, 'no'. I was grateful for that, so I extended my wings out and flew as high as I could go while carrying Iggy so no one on the ground could see us. Iggy's eyes were puffy, as he looked in my direction to say, "I'm sorry Fang, but I need to go." I looked down at him, he reminded me of a real angel. Unlike Angel, who was like a cute cherub baby, Iggy was handsome beyond his years and could be either wise or funny with the most human of qualities. It was almost like he was even two different people sometimes, the pleading angel Iggy who I felt such deep feelings for sometimes or the boyish Iggy who made bombs and liked to annoy me. "No", I said simply. He started to whine again, but I quickly put my finger to his lips to stop him. "You're not going without me." Iggy gave a half smile as I glided. Yeah, I couldn't let Iggy go back to the school and get himself caught without me. We landed to hard ground at the Hawk's cave and before Iggy could look around or start talking about something else I took his hand and sat him down. "Now Iggy, tell me the whole story.

He took a deep breath before saying, "You remember when I came back from tests all the time bleeding and scarred?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, they showed me children. Versions of us mixed with other DNA from the other flock members. Max and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, You and I and so-on." I stared at him in awe, trying to imagine what these kids would look like. Why were the White Coats always trying to throw us off? What they possibly get off out of this? I imagined another angelic Iggy mixed with my traits or face, this was the worst they've done since they were . . . y'know, born. I leaned forward coaxing him to go on. "Back when I was little most of them died, the only ones that were left back then were Angel and Nudge's mix Chevelle and your and my mix Fate. Your and Max's was named Score and he ran away after going berserk one day after being pushed to his limit on a test." I gave him a look of terror, Score was out there somewhere a mix between Max and I, the girl I loved and I. But then again, there was Fate in the school, the mix of Iggy and me, the guy I held dear and me. This was too much to handle, all of it. "And something else," Iggy said, squirming a little. "Fate can communicate through his mind. We're both telepathic now."


	3. Chapter 3

It was now night, I had started a fire and Iggy slept soundly by the wall of the cave. I wasn't angry for Iggy keeping secrets, I kept many secrets. Especially if I was being threatened by the people who held our lives in their hands at the time. Most of my little secrets are about my feelings toward everyone. And by everyone I mean Max and Iggy and now Fate and Score. Each day I looked at Max and smiled a little smile and touched her fondly and kissed her on her neck or on her lips and even other places, but just seeing Iggy made me feel a small explosion of emotions inside. I never kissed him, but I want to feel his lips. I never touched him, but wonder if his skin is as soft as it looks. I want to explore his whole body as thoroughly as I can and see what it's really like. I'm not gay or anything, I don't think. This is just a deep friendship, I think, not romance, I hope.

I took a breath to stop my nerves from exploding before practically gliding to Iggy's side from the fire. I sat by his side then positioned myself so he could use my lap as a pillow. Almost as if attracted to me, he immediately moved his head on me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was even cuter (wait why did I just use the word cute? I have to call Iggy handsome he's not a baby or girl or something) when he slept. Just on a whim, I leaned down and thought _What if I were to kiss you? _Maybe he'd be mad, but maybe he'd like it. Well, there is only one way to find out, and it will only be for a second. My mind screamed no, but the closer I got to him, my mind seemed to melt in his beauty. So I leaned down and pecked a sweet kiss on Iggy's lips. I immediately wished I hadn't; a bloom of guilt and dirt rose inside me. Iggy wasn't my property, what right did I have kissing him while he was asleep? It seemed perverted and wrong. Iggy didn't love me, and I didn't love him. We were just best friends that shared some common interests and the fact that we were both mutants. Other than that, we would have never met and started to like each other. _You like him, _I reminded myself. You were the one that picked him up and kissed and put his head on your lap. You are the one that is rubbing your hands on his chest right now. And the one debating whether or not to kiss him deeper next time. Why would Iggy like me? He likes girls, he and Ella were a bit of an item and I was more of an older brother. Why would Iggy date a guy like a brother to him? I shook my head, then stole another look at his unmoved ivory lips and pale gorgeous face. One more kiss couldn't hurt . . .

I woke up and somehow we had changed positions in the night to where we were both lying next to each other, well Iggy was more on my stomach and I was lying on the ground. Iggy had his arms slung around my waist and his head was pressed against my chest. I leaned my head down and could smell his hair; it smelled clean, not like dirt and dried blood, even though we've all had plenty of that in our lives. Like back when we were little and he used to pass out just as soon as he got out of a fight. His face was the exact same as when he was little with a round face and long gorgeous eyelashes. His eyes suddenly fluttered open to reveal his pale blue eyes, always and probably forever blind.

He put his hands on my face by reflex. If Iggy felt someone near him while he slept he reached out to automatically to see who it was. I wonder if he knew about the kiss, because he lingered by my lips for just a second longer than everywhere else. He sighed in relief when he felt it was me and felt that I was relaxed. No Erasers or anything else that the Whitecoats wanted to dish out at us. The next few days were stressful, rewarded with smiles all throughout the day by Iggy and even though he couldn't see me, I rewarded him with long loving stares.

This was going to be harder than I thought, keeping him safe from Erasers when he could barely be safe around me.


End file.
